There are various known apparatuses for helping to protect occupants of a vehicle. For example, it is known to provide a seatbelt for helping to secure or restrain an occupant in a vehicle. Seatbelts may be secured or anchored to the vehicle in a variety of manners, such as by brackets connected to the vehicle with threaded fasteners.